far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Harrick Tullis
Harrick Tullis Harrick Tullis is a Human male, born in the southern regions of Trepheon. Harrick was born to Karl Tullis and Victoria Reeves in 329AD. He currently resides in the Eastern Kingdom's farmlands, where he works as a farmhand. He is a practiced swordsmen, adorning a long but blunt and rusty sword. He frequents a light brown gambeson or a decaying set of mail armor, with a light blue tunic underneath. Early Life Harrick was born in a small unnamed estate far south from the Central Kingdom's castle-town, where he resided for most of his early life. At age 6, him and his family moved to the Eastern part of the continent, settling within the borders of the Eastern Kingdom. At age 8, Harrick's mother died overdosing on Skaggle. With his mother passed, Harrick and his father began to work for farms around the area, helping with planting, harvesting and watering of crops and produce. He frequently was found within the field playing with other farm children or working alongside his father. This extended amount of toiling is due to his dark tan, and the constant peeling of his skin on the back of his neck. Harrick met a young boy named Haer Lilan while working in the fields. They played frequently together and sometimes studied together at the temple. They exchanged conversations about knights and ladies. Haer explained about his idol Lewis Lancaster, while Harrick listened and rebutted some points. Harrick visited the nearby temple constantly, talking with priests and scribes as they toiled away writing scripture or preaching said scripture to audiences. In his spare time, Harrick would learn to read with the monks inside the temple, then go home to work with his father, whom would afterwards teach him how to write. At age 13, Harrick was given a practice sword, which he had used when not studying or working. He was sometimes seen using it to play with the other children around the farms or to attack small critters such as squirrels and rabbits. Teenage Years At age 17, Harrick's father passed away from being hit by an arrow during a bandit raid on the farm late in the night. Harrick had fended off a bandit who had attempted to strike his father with a sword. His efforts were nullified because soon after another ruffian had drawn an arrow from behind them, and hit his dad in the back. Harrick was captured and bound by rope after being knocked out by a blunt strike to the back of his head. He was taken to a camp where he spent 2 months in captivity before being released because he kept hoarding food and eating it, as to try and starve out the captors. Once released, he ran home, back to the eastern farm, where he found it being rebuilt and his father in a grave. He later left the farm, travelling to the inner borders of the Eastern Kingdom. He found an old friend of his ; Haer Lilan, which whom he lived with for about 2 years, taking over the property once Haer joined The Darren Company. After living in the East for some time, at age 19 he ventured off South, in search of his old birth estate and the town it was apart of. Due to misfortune and not being too good of a navigator, Harrick never found the property and retreated back to the east. Appearance Harrick Tullis stands at 5' 4'', his lanky and boney legs supporting a slim and meek torso. His tanned skin is met with freckles and scars, mostly due to his frequency on the farm. His hands are lengthy and shriveled, having wrinkles on them. He has stiff brown hair, which drapes onto round and drawn back ears. His tired eyes rest at the sides of a long slim nose, which adorns above pale lips. A cut drives through the lips, from the bottom of his right eye to the left parts of his beaked and edged chin. Harrick is usually spotted wearing a light brown gambeson, which has many tears and rips along the arms. The shoulder of the right side is stitched, and the lower left side has a large red stain. Harrick is most likely to be seen having a long black scabbard, which stores his steel sword. The sword is rusted immensely, and is dull to the point where it works similar to a club. Homestead and Lineage Harrick Tullis belongs to a minor land holding family, and subsequently has a banner in his name (Can be seen to the right). ''The banner is a sable black constant with a holo ring in the center, symbolizing the moon in the night. Harrick was born to Karl Tullis and Victoria Reeves. Karl was a landless noblemen who had no claims to any fiefs or castles, while Victoria was a weaver's assistant. Harrick never knew of his grandparents, nor anyone else before that. His family didn't keep any of the records because the cost for creating them was too high for his family to afford. '''Inventory' Harrick keeps quite a small number of items on him, maximizing his ability to quickly move around. Sword Harrick carries a long steel sword, the dull and rusty blade connects to a barred steel hilt, overlaying a leather handle, which has been tanned often, giving it a dark brown color. Some of the blade has been chipped from frequently using it to cut down fungi and foliage while traversing around, or when hunting small creatures such as rabbits or crabs. Cavalry Boots Harrick frequents a set of laced boots. Though the boots are dusty and worn down, he refuses to buy a new pair. The right boot has a large rip down the center of the top, it connecting to the sole. A Black Glove Harrick has come in possession of a single black glove. He doesn't know where he found it, but has stated multiple times that he doesn't plan on selling it either. The glove has the insignia of a flame, which above it adorns a raven. He is trying to find the other glove to the pair, as to have the complete set. Writings ' Harrick spent a lot of his time reading and practicing writing. Some of his notebooks were recovered by him after the raid on the farm, alongside the books he had taken from the temple. ''Harrick's Guide to Trepheon's Agriculture The guide shows ways to plant different forms of agriculture with in depth guides and sketches to help with planting. The book has some torn out pages and some rips, but most of the information stays true to it's nature. '''Current Events (OOC) * Harrick recently took practice in the Strider event, gaining a small vile of Strider blood and a small amount of skin. * Harrick began to plant some Vitareylum, which he'll eventually sell to some mancers which frequently visit from the West. Trivia * Harrick Tullis is a name used for a character in another universe developed by Flashpoint Interactive. Thrilcrest Academy features Harrick "Rowdy" Tullis. * When thinking of the lore for Harrick, HighOaks was playing ''Kingdom Come : Deliverance ''at the time. A lot of the lore has some inspiration taken from that game. * Because there is no kingdoms featured in the southern parts of Trepheon, HighOaks decided to keep Harrick neutral until eventually joining the Eastern Kingdom. * Harrick has really hairy legs. Just so you know. * Harrick frequently puts flowers in his beard, just so every time he takes a large inhale, he can say : "If it smells like flowers, I'm kicking your ass." * Harrick sometimes places his head into water just to quickly bring it up while humming the sexy saxophone to himself. __FORCETOC__